brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Custom:LEGO Mass Effect: The Original Trilogy
LEGO Mass Effect: The Original Trilogy is a fan-made video game based on the Mass Effect gaming franchise. Description LEGO Mass Effect: The Original Trilogy will be based around the 3 first main games of the Mass Effect franchise with a large selection of characters to play as and plenty of things to explore and do. Gameplay Coming to the create your minifigure feature that nearly every LEGO video game has will be "Create your own Shepard" which can be accessed anytime by players to create their own custom male or female Shepard to either play alongside the default characters in free mode or to replace the default character in levels and cutscenes. A new feature to be noted is Restore, where in order to unlock certain things such as characters, the player must use LEGO studs to restore areas in the Hub world. We know that building friendships and romances is big in the universe of Mass Effect, that's why it will return...in LEGO. As this is an RPG game, there are hidden things to do in every Hub area. An example of this is to maybe have Garrus and Tali to go on a date to a diner or have a budding activity of target practice between James Vega and Wrex. Differences From Games Mass Effect * The original Council members don't die if you choose the "Save the Alliance" cutscene. Instead, the cutscene will show the members getting launched into space when their ship explodes. In the level finish cutscene, the members will look injured in classic LEGO fashion when meeting Shepard, Udina and Anderson. * Ashley Williams and Kaiden Alenko are both absent from the last level of the first game. Mass Effect 2 * The result of who you picked to be the first Human Councillor does not carry over. Mass Effect 3 * Shepard's flashbacks of their allies takes on a different form and takes place before they meet the Catalyst. An example; when Shepard has a flashback of Mordin, the player will see Mordin Solus on the beach gathering seashells (something that he always wanted to do). Playable Characters DLC Characters * Paragon Lost Level Pack * CAT6 Pack * Retaking Omega Level Pack * Extended Cut Pack * Andromeda Pack Levels Bonus DLC Achievements/Trophies Hub Areas The Milky Way Galaxy *The Citadel **Shepard's Loft *Omega **Afterlife Club *SSV Normandy SR-1 **Joker's Cockpit **CIC **Comm Room **Captain's Cabin **Mess Hall **Medical Room and Lab **Engineering **Cargo Hold *Normandy SR-2 **Deck 1 ***Shepard's Quarters **Deck 2 ***Joker's Cockpit ***CIC ***Laboratory ***Armory ***Briefing Room **Deck 3 ***Crew Deck ***Crew Sleeping Quarters ***Life Support ***Samara's Observation Deck ***Kasumi's Quarters ***Miranda's Office ***Kitchen ***Main Battery ***Medical Bay ***AI Core **Deck 4 ***Engineering Deck ***Jack's Area ***Zaeed's Quarters ***Grunt's Cargo Area **Deck 5 ***Hangar *Normandy SR-2 (Alliance) **Deck 1 ***Shepard's Quarters **Deck 2 ***Joker's Cockpit ***CIC ***Conference Room ***War Room ***Communications Room **Deck 3 ***Crew Deck ***Crew Sleeping Quarters ***Life Support ***Observation Deck Left ***Observation Deck Right ***The Main Battery ***Kitchen ***Liara's Office ***Medical Bay ***AI Core **Deck 4 ***Engineering Deck ***Javik's Quarters ***Diana Aller's Quarters ***Bowels of the Engineering Deck **Deck 5 ***Armory ***Cargo Hold *Flotilla *Cerberus HQ Rebuilds/Renovations * Rebuild the Krogan Statue - Unlocks Urdnot Wreav * Fund Normandy SR2's food for crew - Unlocks Mess Sergeant Gardner Gallery Minikits Petrovsky's Chessboard.png|Petrovsky's Chessboard Prothean Memory Shard (Mass Effect).png|Prothean Memory Shard Category:Custom sets Category:Custom Video Games